Utter Randomness
by MADbunni
Summary: One shot fic. Dont read if you have any major heart problems or are currently taking an MAOI (whatever that it...)


Madbunni: WELCOME TO THE FIC!  
  
Arise: Woohoo!!! Weiss Kreuz!  
  
Madbunni: Usually in fic introductions I involve one or more characters being tortured to carry out my sick fantasies…  
  
Arise: YES FINALLY! Aya! Get your butt over here!  
  
Madbunni: Take it easy now! Don't pull anything!  
  
Arise: Ill be gentle *evil smirk*  
  
Aya: *twitch* Just what is your definition of gentle??  
  
Arise: ………… ^____________________________________^  
  
Madbunni: I think I shall give Youji a break today…*unties him* There! Run free! Free as the wind! *eyes tearing up*  
  
Arise: *looks over shoulder from Aya-torturing business* They say if you love something let it go, if it comes back it loves you too!  
  
Madbunni: *yells after Youji* COME BACK TO ME DARLING!!!! *looks around*…..he's gone! -_- …………..ok that's it. Next chapter he's gonna get it. Just….CUT TO THE FIC!  
  
********************  
  
A/N: Arise is my friend! ^^  
  
One afternoon at McDonalds…  
  
Madbunni: *to the order-taker-counter-person* Yea and Ill have a large fries and 3 Big Macs with an apple pie and an M&M Mc Flurry. Oh yea and throw in a couple of those fruit and yogurt parfaits…  
  
Order-Taker-Counter-Person (a.k.a Bob): Will that be all?  
  
Madbunni:…..yea….no….yea….maybe…..uhhhhhh   
  
Arise: *cuts off Madbunni* YES!  
  
Bob: That'll be $64.73, please drive up to the second window.  
  
Arise: Drive? *looks down* Uh…were not in a car…  
  
Madbunni: Um…Bob, sir…were uh…were inside the restaurant. We want it here…  
  
Bob: *blank stare*  
  
Arise: You know what…just…just play along with it…  
  
Arise and Madbunni: *make car noises and walk further up the counter*  
  
Madbunni: Hey…this is kinda fun! Oh no look! We're low on gas!  
  
Arise: o.o  
  
Madbunni: Turn the engine off! We'll run out of gas! *reaches over and turns an imaginary key*  
  
Arise: You're too easily amused…  
  
Madbunni: *blink* Um…where are we gonna get $64??  
  
Bob: ITS $64.73! Jeez!  
  
Madbunni: Um….yea…  
  
Arise: Good question…  
  
Madbunni: *whispering* I say we take the food and run…  
  
Arise: 0.o  
  
Madbunni: -_-  
  
Arise: 0.0  
  
Madbunni: ^_^  
  
Arise: .  
  
Madbunni: @.@  
  
Bob: Take your 'effing food already!  
  
Madbunni and Arise: *sweatdrop*  
  
Just at that precise moment a group of guys walked into the door! *dum dum dum!*  
  
Arise: Hey! Those guys look familliar...  
  
Madbunni: *squints* Is that.....Hey! Uncle Paul!  
  
Arise: *sweatdrops* You really are stupid aren't you?  
  
Madbunni: o.o ....... WHY YES I AM!  
  
Strange Man that Madbunni thinks is her Uncle Paul: Ah hey! Fancy seeing you two here...Are you two in line?  
  
Madbunni: Uncle Paul! Hey! Dont you recognize me?!?! *jumping up and down and waving in front of the mans face*  
  
Arise: *pulls a blanket out of nowhere and throws it on Madbunni* Her medication is wearing off ^__^;  
  
Strange man that Madbunni still thinks is her uncle paul: Um...ok...when she gets out from under the blanket can you tell her Im not her uncle?  
  
Arise: Sure, Youji-sama  
  
Youji: Domo. Wow look! As soon as you said my name it changed in the fic!  
  
Arise: *looks at previous line* So it did...  
  
Madbunni: *stops struggling with blanket* Did I hear someone say my love's name?!?! *starts sniffing the air like Inu Yasha*  
  
Arise: How many times have I told you, you dont have super human scent powers like Inu Yasha! Your not half dog-demon!  
  
Madbunni: *death glare* OF COURSE I AM! *sniffing leads to Youji's shoe*  
  
Youji: *looks down* Whats up with her?  
  
Madbunni: *still sniffing*  
  
Youji: 0.o ....... o.0  
  
Madbunni: *sniffs face excitedly* .....its....ITS YOU! WAAAAIIII! MY LOOOOVE!!!! *glomps Youji*  
  
Aya: *walks up to the scene* Ah I see you have another rabid fangirl *rolls eyes*  
  
From somewhere out of nowhere a bottle of perfume flies into Aya's head.  
  
Omi: *giggling* Whoops!  
  
Aya: --____--;;;;;  
  
Omi: *runs over to pick up perfume* Look! *holds it up* Its Calvin Klein!  
  
Ken: *comes rushing in* Oh God he's flinging perfume again....  
  
Madbunni: *still sniffing Youji* You smell like Calvin Klein!  
  
Random old lady: *sniffs Youji* Hey, he does.....  
  
Youji: Ooookkkkaaaaayyyy.....  
  
Arise: Uh.....Omi? What are you doing?  
  
Omi: *rummaging through Arise's purse* nothing........  
  
Arise: O.o  
  
Omi: Aha! Found it! *pulls out mascara*.......I'm disappointed in you Arise.....  
  
Arise: Well...I....needed it...  
  
Omi: Well, you could've asked to borrow it . I would've let you use it.  
  
Arise: *hangs head* sorry, Omi.....  
  
Omi: It's ok...I also took something of yours.....  
  
Arise: You were in my room???? What did you take?!  
  
Omi: *pulls up pant leg* THESE!!!!  
  
Arise: MY SHOES!!!  
  
Omi: They fit perfectly! ^__^  
  
Arise: ....... -__-  
  
Ken: What a girly boy you are, Omi!  
  
Omi: At least I didn't tell her what you took out of her room....  
  
Arise: UHHHH..Ken....what did you take?  
  
Ken: uh... I don't think I'm allowed to show it in public.....  
  
Arise: -__-;;  
  
Aya: You don't have to worry about me, Arise. I have not, nor will I, take anything from you.  
  
Arise: * smiles sweetly* That is so thoughtful of you! *buries face in his chest*  
  
Aya: *blink* Someone's affectionate...  
  
Arise: *muffled response*  
  
Madbunni: Youji, why has it taken thee so long to come back for me?  
  
Youji: What are you talking about??? I just saw you yesterday...  
  
Madbunni: Every passing second without you is like an eternity to me... NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!! *clings on to Youji*  
  
Youji: *tries to remove Madbunni from him*  
  
Ken: Uh...does anybody else notice this place is getting more crowded?  
  
All: *turns around and sees the line of people going all the way out the door and down the street.*  
  
Arise: *bats eyelashes* Aya....Can we borrow $64.73, pretty please??  
  
Aya: $64.73?? For McDonald's food?  
  
Arise: Madbunni went overboard again....  
  
Aya: .....uh......  
  
Arise: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aya:........Ken, give them the money......  
  
Ken: Why do I have to?  
  
Aya: Cuz I don't have it right now...I'll pay you back.  
  
Ken: I'm a florist...not a doctor!  
  
Youji: I'm a doctor...^___________^  
  
Madbunni: And I'm your nurse!!!!  
  
Youji and Madbunni: *giggle and look at each other slyly*  
  
Aya: Please, no one wants to hear about your sick little games. You're loud enough at home!  
  
*People start leaving the restaurant upon hearing these comments*  
  
Ken: Jeez... there's a child among our midst...!   
  
Omi: *blinks innocently* I didn't know you were a doctor Youji! And I didn't know you were a nurse either, Madbunni! Do you guys both work together?  
  
Youji and Madbunni: *blink blink* Riiiiiight......  
  
Madbunni: Yes Omi. Thats exactly right. We work together.  
  
Youji: *snickers under his breath* And very well, might I add!  
  
Madbunni and Youji: *snickers and giggles*  
  
Arise: Omi's been tainted. I think we must leave now. *takes the food in one hand and Omi in the other and walks out the door*  
  
Ken and Aya: *follows Arise*  
  
Youji and Madbunni: *on the floor rolling around cracking up*  
  
…………….  
  
………………….  
  
……………………..  
  
*continues for a few more hours*  
  
Bob: Um…..you guys didn't pay for your food…  
  
Fin.  
  
You like? I like. Fun stuff man.  
  
This was the sad, sad result of being up at an ungodly hour of the night after having an immeasurable amount of sugar and spending most of our time making vulgar references to random bishounen….I mean…uh…@.@ 


End file.
